


Somewhere Only We Know

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ohnos and the Matsumotos have had an uncontrollable rivalry between their families since many centuries ago. To finally bring peace to the two households and for all wrongs to be forgiven, they make an agreement the day that Ohno Satoko, the only daughter of the Ohno family, is born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riidaaisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riidaaisbest/gifts).



_**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))_  
 _ Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling._  
A/N: Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

Ohno Satoko wasn't a typical girl like all the rest.

While all of her friends dreamed of marrying a young, handsome, and rich man, she preferred to spend her time painting in her private atelier at home. She loved to daydream, but not about finding a husband, since she believed she was still too young to be thinking about marriage. There were a lot of things Satoko wanted to do and see before committing to a man for the rest of her life, even though she had been secretly dating the young Sakurai Sho for several months already.

That day, Satoko returned home after spending the afternoon with her boyfriend. They had met in the outskirts of the city, and had taken a long walk through the fields together. It was autumn, and Satoko loved to view the changing colors of the trees, from bright green to different shades of yellow, orange, and red. At some point during their walk, Sho had even held her hand, and Satoko liked that very much. Sho's hand was as warm as his smile.

However, the moment she entered her house, Satoko only had time to close her _higasa_ and slip off her shoes before her mother took her by the arm and pulled her down the long corridor, into her own room.

"You are so late, Satoko!"

Satoko blinked and watched her mother leave the room. When she came back, she was carrying one of Satoko's best _furisode_. It was made of silk and the pattern had been carefully hand-painted by one of the most skillful and popular _kimono_ designers in the city.

"Is something wrong, mother?", Satoko asked.

"No, my dear", her mother replied. "But I need you to take a quick bath and change into these clothes"

Satoko looked at herself and wondered what was wrong with the clothes she was wearing. Sho had thought her outfit was cute, and she was at home anyway. It was almost dinner time, so it wasn't as though she would be meeting anyone at that hour.

"Hurry up, dear", her mother insisted, untying the knot of the _obi_ on Satoko's back. "We're going to be late"

Satoko did as her mother asked and got ready to take a bath.

"Where are we going, mother?", she tried again.

"I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise"

"A surprise?", Satoko smiled. "I like surprises"

It was the second time in her life that Satoko had worn the expensive _furisode_. After all, she was only fifteen years old, so she hadn't had many chances to wear it before. Her mother helped her to tie the _obi_ beautifully around her waist, and then assisted Satoko with her make-up and arranging her hair, as well. When her mother had finished, Satoko looked young and beautiful, and she found herself wishing that Sho could see her at that moment, which made her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Fortunately, her make-up helped in hiding it.

"Hurry up", her mother took her arm again and pulled her out of the room. "We don't have time to daydream right now"

"Sorry", Satoko looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

She knew her mother didn't approve of her daydreaming habits. She would say that it wasn't ladylike for a girl to have a blank expression on her face and freely wander in her own little world, but Satoko couldn't help it. Besides, she wasn't interested in being a lady. She much preferred to imagine a million exciting adventures, even when she knew she couldn't really live them.

"Satoko-chan, please sit down", Satoko's grandfather's voice brought her back to reality.

She looked around and realized that her mother had taken her into the largest room in the house, the one they used only on very important occasions. There were six other people there, all of them staring at her: her father and grandfather, who were seated on the floor right in front of her, other two people around her parents' age, an elderly man and a young man, who sat across her family. Satoko had never met any of them before, but she still bowed gracefully before taking her seat between her mother and father. Right in front of the young man.

"This is Jun-kun", her grandfather said, referring to the young man sitting across from her. "He is the heir of the Matsumoto family"

 

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 Matsumoto Jun was a young, handsome man.

He attracted the looks of everyone wherever he went, and not only because he was handsome. Jun was tall, self-confident, and elegant, very few people wore a _kimono_ the way he did, and very few people were as hardworking and passionate as he was. He also happened to be the target of many young women of marrying age, but Jun was not easily content. He wanted a well-bred and beautiful woman, who could forget about manners when they were alone in the bedroom and would please his fantasies. That perfect combination wasn't easy to find though, so Jun had sort of been forced to low his standards and began secretly dating Ninomiya Kazuko, a middle-class girl who was a few years older than him. She wasn't the most beautiful or polite girl out there, but she was smart and cute, and had the best bedroom manner Jun had ever seen.

That day, the two young lovers wound up naked in Kazuko's chicken coop, their favorite place to satisfy their passion and calm the desire they awoke in each other. Still panting after their umpteenth session of sex that afternoon, Jun covered both of them with one of the blankets they had borrowed from Kazuko's house, and wrapped his girlfriend in his arms, ignoring the fact that their bodies were all covered in sweat. Kazuko was surprised by Jun's sudden action, and her eyes widened when her boyfriend took her hand and slipped on her finger a ring that sparkled brighter than all the stars in the sky. After all, she was a girl, and everyone knows that diamonds are a girl's best friend.

When Jun returned home, he wanted to talk to his parents. He wanted to formally court Kazuko, with the intention of marrying her, and wanted their support when he decided to ask Kazuko's parents for their daughter's hand in marriage. However, when he entered the house, he didn't even have a chance to open his mouth. His grandfather was waiting for him at the main door, looking serious and somewhat scary.

"It's about time you showed up, Jun", he scolded him.

"Sorry, I got distracted"

The old man pulled a piece of straw from Jun's hair, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to ask where you've been all this time, as it's none of my business and personally, I think it's better if I don't know anything about it"

"Grandpa, I..."

"Go to your room", Jun's grandfather interrupted. "Put on the clothes your mother left for you on your bed. Ryosuke will help you with them"

Jun lowered his head and nodded, showing he would do as he had been asked.

"After that's done, I would like to speak with you, mother, and father, if possible. I have something very important I want to tell you"

"We have business to take care of tonight. We can speak another day"

"But..."

"Hurry up, child! You've already wasted enough time today", the old man clicked his tongue. "And take a bath, you smell like bird droppings"

Jun didn't understand exactly what business was so pressing that his grandfather couldn’t take the time to listen to something important his grandchild had to say. Actually, it made him angry to not even have the chance to explain himself, but he knew it was better to just let it go and wait until his grandfather was willing to listen. All the members of the Matsumoto family were quite stubborn, that was something he knew very well.

Ryosuke, Jun's personal servant, prepared the bath for Jun while he undressed in his room. Once he was clean and no longer smelled like a chicken coop, Ryosuke assisted him with his _kimono_. Jun frowned, thinking it was odd that they had him wear such an expensive _kimono_ out so late at night, but his grandfather wouldn't specify what kind of business they had and Jun knew better than to insist with him.

His family was already waiting for him in their carriage. His mother looked at him with devotion as he got in, and told him nearly a million times how handsome and perfect he looked. Jun pretended as though he didn't care about her words, but he had a proud smile on his lips when he turned to glance out the window.

When the carriage finally stopped and the Matsumoto family got off, Jun looked at the huge house before him. He was sure he had never been there before, yet it looked all too familiar. The young man frowned, trying to remember where he had seen it, when his mother took his arm with a warm smile on her face. Jun looked at her, and was about to ask where they were, when a feminine voice caught his attention.

"Welcome to the Ohno residence", an elegant lady said. "Would you be so kind as to follow me? The master and the young master are waiting for you"

Jun froze.

"Let's go, my dear", his mother said, pulling him along with her.

"Mother", he whispered. "Why are we here? Isn't the Ohno family our eternal rivals?"

The woman smiled, remaining silent as she solemnly walked straight.

Jun entered a large room with the rest of his family members, and was warmly greeted by two men, who introduced themselves as the head of the Ohno family and his son. The elder Ohno kindly asked that they take their seats, and then poured a cup of expensive _sake_ for everyone, while the younger took a seat at the table, across from Jun's family. Then, he sat down next to the other man.

A moment later, the sliding door opened, and two women entered the room. The first was a fine lady with an air of elegance, while the one who followed her was a young girl. Beautiful and refined, but still just a girl.

"Welcome, ladies. We were waiting for you", the head of the Ohno family said, then he turned to the Matsumotos. "This is my son's wife and my grandchild, Satoko-chan"

 

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 "This is Jun-kun", Satoko's grandfather said. "He is the heir of the Matsumoto family"

"It's an honor, sir", Satoko bowed her head to the young man.

Jun bowed back.

"Drop the formalities, Satoko", her mother said. "As husband and wife-to-be, you need to become better acquainted with one another."

Jun and Satoko stared at her mother.

Satoko's eyes were wide open, while Jun had raised an eyebrow.

"I think there's been a mistake, madam", Jun said. "Satoko-san and I don't even know each other"

"It is no mistake, Jun", Jun's grandfather stated. "This is an agreement our families made years ago. After many centuries of uncontrollable rivalry, when Satoko-chan was born, we decided that the two of you would be the ones to finally bring peace to our families by uniting our surnames in the eternal bond of matrimony"

Jun was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"But if this agreement was made years ago, why didn't I know about it?"

"Satoko-chan knew just as much as you", Satoko's grandfather said. "We wanted to make sure neither of you did anything to try and break the agreement"

"We can still do it", Jun snorted. "We aren’t married yet"

"You will marry tomorrow"

Satoko's heart skipped a beat and she lowered her head in order to hide the tears that appeared in her eyes. She had to marry a total stranger the next day? She was still so young, and her love with Sho was just beginning to bloom. She felt so miserable at that moment, she had to force herself into controlling her tears.

"Tomorrow?!", Jun exclaimed. "Why tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow is the day that Satoko-chan turns sixteen", Satoko's grandfather replied.

"But I..."

"Jun!", Jun's mother stopped him. "That's enough"

"You're going to marry Satoko-chan tomorrow", Jun's grandfather ordered. "Everything has been prepared, so I don’t want to hear any complaints. Also, after the ceremony, the two of you will be moved to a joint house in the mountains, where you will live and focus on one another until an heir is born. Your child will seal the promise made between our families"

Jun was incredibly angry, but he knew he could do nothing.

He was trapped down a dead end street, and he knew he had no choice but to follow his family's commands. If they wanted a wedding, fine. If they wanted an heir, fine. He would finish with everything as soon as possible, and then return to the city and continue his relationship with Kazuko. He wasn't planning on giving her up for the little girl who sat there in silence, with her head lowered.

Satoko wanted to die right there, although she already felt dead inside.

She would never be able to see Sho again. What's more, she wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to him. She would have to leave straight after the wedding, and would never return to the city. Because she would never have a child with the man in front of her. That stranger with the scary expression on his face, who looked more like a playboy than a decent man.

That night, Jun and Satoko were forced to spend their first night together at Satoko's house. They slept in the same bed, but they didn't speak and neither of them so much as looked at the other. Not even once.

Jun was too mad, and Satoko was too sad.


	2. Caged

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
 __Disclaimer : fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

It was a long night for the two youngsters.  
  
Satoko cried herself to sleep, and had nightmares that awakened her several times, covered in sweat and tears. Jun was still annoyed, which prevented him from getting much sleep, so he was only able to rest for just a few hours, but in a light and anxious sleep.  
  
The next morning, when Jun opened his eyes, Satoko wasn't there. Instead of her small figure, he found Ryosuke standing next to the bed, bowing with a robe folded in his hands. Jun wondered how long he had been standing there, watching him sleep, and he shivered at the creepy thought.  
  
" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ", his servant greeted him as he offered the robe.  
  
" _Ohayou_ ", Jun replied getting up, putting the robe on over his pajamas.  
  
"I hope you were able to rest well, young master. You have a long day ahead"  
  
"I miss my bed"  
  
"You will get used to your new life very soon, I'm sure. Your parents have prepared everything for you and Satoko-san to live comfortably in your new home"  
  
Jun clicked his tongue as he tied the robe around his waist.  
  
"Like they care. They went ahead and decided all of this without even asking me"  
  
Ryosuke remained silent.  
  
Jun looked at him, then motioned to the bed.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"She's getting ready for the wedding. Her mother and the female servants are helping her"  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
"Your grandfather prepared everything for you in a room downstairs", Ryosuke continued. "I was sent to take you there as soon as you woke up"  
  
Jun frowned, but he still followed Ryosuke downstairs. He hated the way his family manipulated him and did as they pleased, but he knew he couldn't rebel against them. In the nineteen years of his life he had tried to oppose his family's wishes before, and it had always resulted in him being miserable.  
  
On the opposite side of the house, an expressionless Satoko stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked as beautiful as she did sad. Her servants had assisted her with her _shiromuku_ , and her mother had just finished the laborious _bunkin takashimada_. They had hired a private make-up artist who had done almost all of the work for Satoko's face to look as immaculate as her _kimono_ , but her mother would be the one taking care of the finishing touches.  
  
"Satoko, dear, didn't you sleep last night?", her mother asked as she painted on Satoko's red lipstick. "Your face is so puffy"  
  
"Sorry, mother. I was too nervous"  
  
Satoko's mother smiled as she knelt down in front of her daughter and took her hands.  
  
"We're going to miss you, but I know you will be fine"  
  
Satoko nodded. Her mother gently squeezed her hands and stood up.  
  
"We should be going. It's getting late", she said.  
  
Less than an hour later, when Satoko entered the shrine, everyone turned to look at her. She could hear several gasps and whispers as she walked to her seat, beside Jun, who was waiting for her in his _montsuki hakama_ and _haori_. Once Satoko reached him, they bowed to each other, then to the monk, and the ceremony began.  
  
It was a short service, simple in procedure, but full of solemn atmosphere.  
  
Jun and Satoko left the shrine as husband and wife, in a carriage for just the two of them. Satoko had chosen to change into a colorful _uchikake_ for the reception, but she was still wearing the _tsuno kakushi_ , showing her obedience to her new husband. Jun looked at her, wondering if she still felt sad as she had the night before, and decided to hold her hand to comfort her. Satoko was startled by the sudden gesture, but she didn't dare take her hand away.  
  
"I heard you crying last night", Jun said.  
  
" _Sumimasen_ ", she whispered, lowering her head.  
  
"You don't have to apologize"  
  
She nodded in silence. He sighed.  
  
"Listen, I know we don't know each other, and that this whole situation is awkward for you. It's awkward for me as well, but we don't have a choice, so I think we should try and support one another", Jun kindly caressed Satoko's hand with his thumb. "I am your husband now, so I will protect you"  
  
Satoko blinked, and she felt her heart beat fast inside her chest.  
  
"Thank you", she said. "You're very kind, Jun-san. I will do my best to take care of you as your wife from now on"  
  
" _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ", he replied. "You can talk to me whenever you need to"  
  
Satoko nodded again, but she didn't tell Jun why she had been crying the night before. The young man had been kind to her, but she still didn't trust him enough to be open with him about her feelings and fears. Jun understood Satoko didn't want to speak at the moment, so he decided to remain silent and just hold her hand the rest of the way to the Ohno's house, where they would celebrate with a banquet.  
  
Guests enjoyed some traditional Japanese snacks and drinks while Satoko changed into her _hikifurisode_ , as the married woman she was now. When she was ready, the banquet began and lasted until the late hours of the afternoon. Then, the bride and groom were sent off to their new home in the mountains, together along with their personal belongings, supplies for at least a week, and a few servants from both households to help them get settled in.  
  
The house was big, especially for a joint house in the mountains. There was a kitchen, a spacious living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom with a large bathtub, and two dressing rooms. Once they had arrived, the servants immediately began putting everything away, and the couple could finally get rid of their wedding clothes.  
  
Satoko took a bath and spent almost two hours undoing her laborious hairstyle, brushing her hair until it was untangled and soft again. Then she walked into her dressing room to find that her mother had bought her an entirely new wardrobe, even her pajamas weren't her old ones. Now that she was a married woman, she couldn't go around wearing the same clothes anymore, the kind that made her look like a young girl. Satoko sighed and got ready for bed, using a few drops of the perfume her mother had given her before leaving, together with a note.  
  
  
 _Satoko-chan,  
  
This is my gift to celebrate your passage into adulthood.  
Wear it after your nightly bath for your husband.  
He should be the only one to see your femininity.  
  
Love,  
Mother_  
  
  
After Satoko had finished in the bathroom, Jun took a bath, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed, where he waited for his new wife. He was exhausted after such a long day, but he thought that falling asleep when his wife wasn't yet in bed, especially on their wedding night, would be disrespectful. When Satoko finally entered the bedroom, Jun couldn't believe his eyes. He had already realized after the ceremony that Satoko wasn't as childish as he had first thought, but seeing her in her new ladylike pajamas, with her long hair combed out and draped over her shoulders, made Jun's heart beat so fast that he felt it might jump out of his chest at any moment.  
  
"I’m sorry I made you wait", she said, approaching the bed.  
  
When had her voice become so attractive?  
  
Jun blinked as he watched her sit on the bed and elegantly slide her feet and legs under the bedsheets. When she laid down on her pillow, a sweet and fresh, yet adult scent reached Jun's nose, making his hair stand on end.  
  
"It's all right", he replied, trying to clear his hoarse voice. "I had to take a bath myself and change my clothes, so I wasn’t waiting very long"  
  
" _Yokatta_ ", she smiled.  
  
Jun laid down on his pillow as well, and the two of them stared at the ceiling in silence.  
  
"We don't have to do anything", he finally said. "As newlyweds, I know we're expected to be together tonight, especially when our families want an heir, but we don't have to do anything you don't want to do"  
  
Satoko blushed. Jun was far too honest and straightforward.  
  
"I... I don't...", she tried to reply.  
  
Jun chuckled. The girl was too cute.  
  
"I can wait until you're ready, really", he insisted.  
  
Satoko looked at him for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Thank you", she said. "I know that it's part of my duty as a wife to satisfy your desires, so I'm really grateful for your kindness, Jun-san"  
  
"Please, drop the honorifics. Just call me Jun"  
  
She blushed again and nodded.  
  
That night, Satoko was still feeling sad because she missed and loved Sho, but at least she made it without crying all night. Maybe it was because she was exhausted or maybe Jun's kindness had calmed her uneasiness, but she was finally able to rest. Jun stayed awake a little longer than his wife, staring at the ceiling, wondering why his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast and why Satoko's scent was blowing his mind.  
  
Little by little, husband and wife started getting to know one another more closely. Satoko quickly learned Jun's habits and she set her daily schedule according to his. They didn't have any servants, so she had to do all of the housework, including the cooking, but it wasn't a problem as she had been trained to be a perfect wife since she was little. Plus they had a very kind young man named Aiba Masaki, who delivered groceries and other supplies to them twice a week.  
  
Jun thought Satoko's manners and her willingness to please him at every moment made her practically flawless. The only thing he wasn't very happy about was the fact that Satoko showed no intention of being intimate with him. He had been the one to say that he could wait until she was ready, but nearly three months had passed since their wedding and they hadn't shared so much as an innocent little kiss.  
  
One day, after Aiba had come to deliver some goods, Satoko entered the house and was putting groceries away when Jun walked into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame, intently watching his wife moving around the room.  
  
"You look beautiful today, Satoko-chan", he said.  
  
Satoko gave a little jump, startled by her husband, and turned around with a smile.  
  
"You're being too kind, as usual", she chuckled.  
  
The sound of Satoko's laughter was refreshing. It always warmed Jun's heart.  
  
"No, I really mean it", he insisted.  
  
"Perhaps it's my new _kimono_? My mother sent it through Aiba-san three days ago. Do you like it?"  
  
Satoko showed off her _kimono_ while Jun stared at her from head to toe, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I like it", he replied, walking up to her. "Purple looks lovely on you"  
  
Satoko giggled and blushed.  
  
"See? You're too kind"  
  
Jun stood in front of his young wife and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close to his body.  
  
"You could be kind to me, as well...", he whispered.  
  
"C-Certainly. What would you like?", Satoko was getting nervous having Jun so close. "If you're hungry, I can start preparing lunch and-"  
  
Jun shut her mouth with a forceful kiss.  
  
Satoko was so surprised by the sudden action that she could only stand there, with her eyes wide open, as Jun moved his lips over hers. Then he started trailing kisses down her chin and neck, and she had to grab on to the counter behind her because Jun was being so passionate, he almost caused her to lose her balance.  
  
"Jun-kun..." she tried to protest.  
  
"I want you, Satoko-chan. I want you so badly"  
  
She was still trying to keep her balance when Jun pulled open her _kimono_. She frowned and immediately tried to close it again with just one hand, because she couldn't let go of the counter completely or she would end up falling.  
  
"This isn't the place for this", Satoko tried to stop him. "Please, get a hold of yourself"  
  
Jun continued kissing her neck, trying to untie her _obi_ with his hands.  
  
"Stop it!", she said, pushing him away. "You said that you would wait until I was ready"  
  
"I've been waiting for three months now!", he frowned, his eyes burning with anger. "I am your husband, Satoko. I have the right to have you if I want you!"  
  
Jun wrapped his arms around Satoko, to try and prevent her from pushing him away again, then kissed her, this time trying to pry his way into her mouth using his tongue. Satoko turned to get rid of his lips with a disgusted face, and twisted in his arms.  
  
"Jun, I beg you. Stop this! We can't do this, not in the kitchen, like animals"  
  
She continued twisting until she was finally able to release herself from her husband's arms, and ran off down the corridor.  
  
"You said you would protect me!", she cried as she reached the main door.  
  
Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she opened the door and ran through the forest, holding tightly to her undone _kimono_ as best she could. The past three months she'd spent living with Jun hadn't been as horrible as Satoko had expected. He had been kind to her, they had talked about many things, and he seemed to have a warm heart beneath his cold appearance. Satoko had even begun to like him at some point, and she wasn't bothered by being his wife anymore, but with this, he had gone too far. Trying to force himself on her, even when he was her husband, was something Satoko would not allow.  
  
"Satoko-san! Wait!"  
  
The sound of a familiar voice made Satoko stop and turn around.  
  
"Aiba-san...", she whispered, breathless, still clutching her _kimono_.  
  
"What's wrong?", Aiba asked, upon reaching her. "Why are you running through the woods like this?"  
  
She tried to wipe her tears away, but they continued to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Aiba-san, please, look for Sho"  
  
Aiba frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Satoko-san? You're crying and trembling"  
  
"Please, just look for Sho", Satoko begged. "Sakurai Sho, of the Sakurai household. Tell him that I still love him and that I will find a way to escape from this cage"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please, Aiba-san, I beg you. I can't tell you what happened. Just look for Sho and give him my message. Please."  
  
Aiba hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded.  
  
"I will"  
  
"Thank you", she whispered.  
  
Satoko was scared to the bone, but she would figure out a way to get back to the city. She was stronger than Jun thought, and was determined to prove it to him. If he thought he could take advantage of her just because she was young, he was completely wrong.  
  
He had married Ohno Satoko, not some lost little girl.


	3. Betrayed

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
 __Disclaimer : fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

Satoko was scared and confused.  
  
She had been wandering around the forest after Aiba had left, trying to calm down as she fixed her _kimono_ , and ended up sitting on a rock, under a tree, thinking about her situation for several hours. She didn't want to live with a man who didn't respect her, but she knew she couldn't leave, despite what she had told Aiba.  
  
When she got home, Jun wasn't there. It was almost nightfall and Satoko's stomach was making strange noises from not having eaten anything since the early morning, so she decided to cook something, and made enough food for two, just in case Jun came back and was hungry. She was angry, and probably wouldn't forgive him for a long time, if she ever did, but he was still her husband.  
  
" _Tadaima_ ", Jun's voice made Satoko shiver.  
  
Jun heard a noise in the kitchen as he closed the front door, which told him that his wife had come back. He sighed in relief as he slipped off his shoes, and walked through the corridor to shyly poke his head into the kitchen doorway, like a child who knew they were in trouble.  
  
" _Tadaima_ ", he said again, in a small voice this time.  
  
" _Okaeri_ ", Satoko replied. "Dinner is ready, if you want to eat"  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
"I'm really hungry"  
  
The young man walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He watched Satoko as she moved about, preparing his dinner. Satoko placed everything on a tray, and turned around to find Jun staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably, but walked over to her husband, and placed the food in front of him.  
  
" _Itadakimasu_ ", he said with a smile.  
  
Satoko didn't reply and went back to her chores.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?", Jun asked.  
  
"I already ate"  
  
Jun was disappointed, but he tried to hide it. When he finished his dinner, Satoko took everything to the sink and washed the dishes carefully, one by one. Jun got up and looked at her, but he ended up just leaving the kitchen. He was frustrated. He knew he had messed up big time with his attitude, and he regretted it. He wanted to go back to the good relationship he'd had with Satoko, but he didn't know how to do it. Satoko seemed to be very angry, and Jun knew it wouldn't be easy to win her trust again.  
  
Satoko sighed as she dried the last plate. Jun had tried to act as if nothing happened that morning, but she couldn't ignore her feelings. She was hurt. She didn't even feel like sharing a bed with him at the moment, so she decided to spend her nights in the other bedroom for the time being. The bed was smaller, since it was meant for their future child, but it didn't matter to Satoko. She just wanted to be away from Jun.  
  
Days passed, and the married couple continued sleeping in separate bedrooms. They hardly spoke to one another anymore, aside from the usual morning greetings or when they returned home, which made the relationship almost nonexistent.  
  
One stormy night, Satoko was sitting on her bed, watching the lighting through the window in the darkness of her bedroom. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. March was nearing its end, which meant April would be arriving soon. The trees would start forming new leaves, flowers would begin to blossom, and birds would start singing. Satoko wished she could walk through the fields she loved so much, and enjoy the changing of seasons in the trees there. She missed it so much, but she knew she couldn't go back to the life she had before marrying Jun. She couldn't go back to the fields, and she couldn't walk holding Sho's hand anymore.  
  
Tears started to run down her cheeks before she had realized it, and her chest was trembling in spasms as she tried to hold back the sounds that came from her throat. She felt so miserable. Maybe even more than the night she found out her family's plans for her future.  
  
"Satoko?"  
  
Jun's voice made her jump from the bed as she quickly covered her body with a robe, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her husband was poking his head into the room through the half open door, though he couldn't see much in the darkness.  
  
" _Hai_ ", she replied, sniffling.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I heard you crying"  
  
"I'm not crying"  
  
"Yes, you are", Jun clicked his tongue. "I will ask you again. May I come in?"  
  
Satoko was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Come in", she finally said.  
  
Jun walked into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What's the matter?", he asked. "If it's because of me..."  
  
Satoko shifted, wrapping her robe tighter around her body.  
  
"I miss home", she replied. "I miss the fields, the trees, the flowers, and...", she stopped. "I just miss home and everything there"  
  
"I have the same feeling. Sometimes, it feels like my life has been stolen from me"  
  
"I'm sorry you have to be here with me"  
  
Jun looked at her, even when he couldn't see her clearly.  
  
"Can I tell you something?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"Some weeks ago, when I... in the kitchen..."  
  
Satoko frowned.  
  
"We don't have to speak about that", she said.  
  
"No, I want to say this", he insisted. "Before I married you, I had a girlfriend"  
  
Satoko's heart jumped.  
  
"She's older than me by a few years, and we were kind of wild, you know", Jun was glad Satoko couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "What I mean is... I'm a man who was in a very active relationship before... and you're lovely, Satoko. After three months of living here with you, sleeping in the same bed, and doing nothing... I went crazy... I know this doesn't justify my attitude or my actions, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm not really like that. I don't go around forcing myself on girls"  
  
Jun frowned at his own words because he knew he sounded pretty bad.  
  
"I... I had someone too...", Satoko confessed.  
  
Jun's eyes widened. He'd never expected Satoko to have a boyfriend, but everything made sense now. That's why she was crying so badly the night before their wedding, why she didn't want to be intimate with him, and why she missed home so much.  
  
"So that's why you're always so sad", he whispered, more to himself than Satoko.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Jun remained silent for a while.  
  
"Would you... come back to our bedroom with me?", he asked. "I want us to try this again"  
  
Satoko was surprised by the request, so she thought about it carefully before finally nodding.  
  
"I'll go back", she said. "I miss when we got along, and could talk to each other"  
  
"Thank you", Jun smiled. "I won't disappoint you again"  
  
Satoko smiled back, and went back to her old bedroom that night.  
  
Little by little, husband and wife started to get along again, and they felt their relationship was closer and stronger now that they knew more about each other's lives. Day by day, as time passed, they were able to understand each other better, and their relationship progressed. Sometimes, Jun would caress Satoko's cheek or hold her hand while they were out for a walk, viewing the trees and flowers that Satoko loved so much, and she would giggle. At night, when darkness surrounded the house and lights went out, Satoko would snuggle against Jun, and he would wrap his arms around her small body, caressing her back and stroking her long hair.  
  
The couple was moving on, accepting that they would never be able to be with their old partners again, and learning to love one another. It wasn't easy because they were still getting to know each other, and they knew they had a long way to go before they could really fall in love, but they felt comfortable around each other and enjoyed the feelings they shared.  
  
One morning, Jun said he wanted to take a walk around the woods, but Satoko couldn't leave the house because she was expecting Aiba to deliver some supplies before noon, so her husband went out alone. Satoko would've liked to go with him, so she was happy when she heard a knock at the door earlier than expected.  
  
She ran to the door, and opened it with a smile.  
  
" _Ohayou gozai... masu..._ "  
  
Her whole body froze.  
  
Standing right in front of her wasn't Aiba and his energetic smile, but Sakurai Sho.  
  
"Sho-san", she whispered.  
  
" _Hisashiburi_ , Satoko-san", he smiled.  
  
Sho's eyes were sparkling, but Satoko wasn't thrilled at all. After more than six months without seeing him, she was expecting her heart to beat as happily as it did in the past, but something was wrong. Her heart was racing with uneasiness instead of happiness.  
  
"How... how did you find me?", she asked, still in shock.  
  
"Aiba Masaki told me you were here"  
  
"Aiba-san?"  
  
Sho nodded.  
  
"He gave me your message months ago, but he refused to tell me where you were living. I had to constantly insist and followed him around the city for weeks", he chuckled.  
  
Satoko had almost forgotten about her message.  
  
Her stupid and desperate message.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Sho-san", she said.  
  
"It's okay. Aiba told me that you still love me, so I came all the way here to get you", Sho offered his hand to Satoko. "Would you come back home with me?"  
  
Sho's smile was as warm as usual, and Satoko wondered if his hand was still just as warm, but she knew she couldn't accept it. She would be cheating on Jun, and would be lying to Sho and herself. Her feelings had changed. She didn't know when it had happened, but at some point, she had started to develop something for Jun that was stronger and deeper than her feelings for Sho.  
  
"I'm married to another man", she said, lowering her head.  
  
"I know, but I know you don't love him. Your family forced you to marry him", he gently held her hand. "Come with me, Satoko-san. I have a plan. My family will help us"  
  
"I can't do that", Satoko replied, gently taking her hand from Sho's. "I can't run away with you. I have to stay here with my husband"  
  
"I thought you wanted to escape?", he blinked.  
  
"I know that's what I told Aiba-san, but that was months ago", she bit her lower lip. "Jun and I are trying to make our relationship work. We were forced to marry, but we're slowly getting to know each other and...", Satoko sighed. "I have to stay with him. I can't run away"  
  
"I don't understand you", Sho frowned. "It took me nearly three days to reach this place, and now you’re telling me you have to stay?"  
  
"I'm very sorry..."  
  
"No, you aren't. You're choosing him over me because you want to, so don't tell me you're sorry now", Sho's expression was hurt. "I was a fool to believe your love was true"  
  
"Sho-san, I... I am so sorry... I never wanted to fool you... It was never my intention..."  
  
Sho looked away.  
  
"Please", Satoko begged. "Believe me. I enjoyed our walks and how you held my hand. You were my first love, Sho-san. I will never forget you, but things have changed. I'm a married woman now. I have responsibilities, a husband and a house I have to take care of"  
  
"So I have to accept it and just leave, right?", Sho sighed and looked at her. "You can't imagine how painful it was to be separated from you so suddenly. You had just disappeared overnight, and I had no one to ask where you had gone"  
  
"It was painful for me as well, but I understood that I had to move on"  
  
"So I have to move on too, just like that", he shook his head with sadness.  
  
Satoko sighed.  
  
"As much as I would like for things to be different, I can't do anything", she had to stop to swallow the lump in her throat. "I just hope you can forgive me one day"  
  
Sho was going to reply, but Satoko looked so pitiful that he chose to stay quiet.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Satoko-san. I really hope your husband makes you happy", he sighed. "I will miss you, but I guess I can live with that"  
  
"I'm very sorry, Sho-san. I wish... the best for you as well..."  
  
Sho nodded, and he knew he had to leave.  
  
Before disappearing in the woods, he stopped to look at Satoko one last time. She waved at him with a smile on her lips, but Sho could see the tears forming in her eyes. Satoko held back until Sho was gone, and she had to cover her mouth in order not to scream. Her heart was aching.  
  
The young girl closed the door and leaned against it, crying for a long while until she was finally able to calm down. A short time later, Aiba arrived to deliver the supplies, and Satoko ended up telling him about Sho. She needed to get things off her chest, and she knew she couldn't speak to Jun about Sho's visit, unless she wanted to cause a fight.  
  
When Aiba left, Satoko put all the groceries away and continued her household chores to keep her mind distracted. She finished them around one in the afternoon, so she immediately started preparing lunch, and waited for her husband. But time passed and he didn't come back. Satoko thought he was just running late, but when it was almost past three, she began to get seriously worried, and decided to go out and look for him.  
  
During the past few months, she had learned that Jun's favorite spot in the forest was down by the river. He loved to take walks on the shore, and occasionally, if the day was sunny and hot, he would even go for a swim.  
  
That afternoon, Satoko found Jun down by the river, but he wasn't swimming. He was kissing the bare chest of a woman, who had her arms and legs wrapped around his body and moaned as she entangled her fingers with Jun's hair. She noticed Satoko, but far from looking surprised or ashamed, the woman stared back at her with a shameless smirk on her lips.  
  
Satoko's body froze, and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Unfair

_**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))_  
 _ Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling._  
 __A/N : Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

Kazuko had carefully chosen her cards.  
  
A few months ago she had run into Aiba sneakily speaking to Sho in a hidden alley. She didn't care what those two had to talk about, but they caught her attention when Jun's name was mentioned in the conversation. After nearly five months, she finally had some news about her boyfriend.  
  
Kazuko hid around a corner, and carefully listened to the whole story. Jun hadn't abandoned her, he had been forced to marry a girl who didn't love him and was planning to cheat on him. She clenched her fists, and had to restrain herself from walking over to Aiba and shaking him until he told her where she could find her boyfriend. She knew that if she was patient, the foolish Sakurai would take her there, sooner or later.  
  
Weeks passed, and Aiba refused to tell Sho where Satoko was. He said it was a secret he had promised to keep, and Satoko had said she would figure out the way to escape anyway, so Sho had to be patient. When spring was about to reach its end, and Satoko still hadn't come back, Sho become desperate and decided to follow Aiba around, wherever he went. Kazuko was getting really frustrated. She didn't know how long she would be able to continue on the way she had, following Sho around while he followed Aiba and pitifully begged him. It got her on her nerves to see that man acting like such a pansy, despite his claim that he loved the girl. He was a wimp.  
  
After more than two months, she had almost lost all hope for any progress until Aiba seemed to take pity on Sho, and carefully placed a folded paper inside a bag with fruit and other supplies. Kazuko suspected it was a map, so she went home right away, gathered a few basic things in a bag, and ran to the Sakurai house, where she looked around for a safe spot that allowed her to hide and watch the front door at the same time. It didn't take long for Sho to leave his home, checking to make sure no one had seen him, and start on his way to wherever Jun and Satoko were living. Little did he know that Kazuko was following him.  
  
It was a long trip that lasted three days. Kazuko didn't have much rest or sleep because when Sho stopped to rest, she used that time to draw her own map for the future, and at night, when Sho decided it was time to sleep, she had to make sure she didn't oversleep and lose track of him, so she could only have about four or five hours of sleep, but it was all was worth it in the end.  
  
When they had finally spotted the house, while Sho immediately ran to knock on the door, Kazuko waited among the bushes. Once she saw it was Satoko who answered the door, she knew Jun wasn't at home, and went to look for him. She had seen there was a river nearby, and she remembered how much Jun loved wild places, so she went straight there and found him relaxing in the water. He had left his clothes under a tree on the shore, so they wouldn't get hot under the sun, and was wearing only his underwear. Kazuko quickly took off her clothes, everything except her underwear, and waded into the river, approaching Jun from behind, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hey, handsome", she whispered.  
  
Jun quickly turned around in Kazuko's arms.  
  
"Kazuko?", he blinked.  
  
Kazuko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't see me in half a year, and that's all you can say?", she chuckled.  
  
"Sorry... I just didn't expect to see you, and...", Jun couldn't believe his eyes. "It's really you, Kazuko. I can't believe it"  
  
"I missed you too", she said, smiling flirtatiously.  
  
Kazuko put her arms around Jun's neck and leaned in to kiss him, but Jun placed his finger on her lips, stopping her. At first, she was surprised, Jun had never stopped her before, but then she remembered he had married that girl from the Ohno household.  
  
"I can't do this", he said.  
  
"Is it because of that child you married?", she asked with a smirk. "She isn't a problem, don't worry"  
  
Jun frowned.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kazuko took the chance to pull Jun closer, and finally kiss him. Jun's eyes widened, since he didn't expect the sudden movement, but Kazuko's scent soon engulfed him, and he became weak. She smelled like an adult woman, and how he had missed that scent. He took Kazuko's face in his hands, deepening the kiss, and soon lost his mind, getting rid of Kazuko's underwear. He hadn't been with anyone for the last six months, so it was impossible for him to control his instinct any longer.  
  
Jun kneaded Kazuko's breasts, and soon he was licking and sucking at her nipples, which made Kazuko close her eyes and throw her head back as she ruffled Jun's hair. It felt so good to feel Jun's mouth on her skin again. Instinctively, Kazuko began to grind her hips against Jun crotch, moaning every time she felt Jun's hard bulge rub against her naked lower half. Jun caressed her thighs under the water, making her sigh with pleasure; he then made his way to her weak spot, teasing her a little. Kazuko gasped as Jun touched her, and her hands traveled down Jun's body to get rid of his underwear before she lost all control over her actions, then nimbly wrapped her legs around his waist as she covered his mouth with hers, making her way with her tongue, exploring as she pleased. Jun moaned into the kiss, and then trailed kisses down Kazuko's neck to her breasts as one of his fingers slowly made its way inside of her. She moaned loudly, and had to put her arms around Jun's neck again, in order not to lose her balance. Her fingers played with Jun's hair, while Jun was busy with her chest, when she spotted a small figure on the shore.  
  
Satoko stood there, expressionless, with her eyes wide, near Jun and Kazuko's pile of clothes. Kazuko tried to provoke her with a shameless smirk, but Satoko didn't react. A tear rolled down her cheek, and then she just ran away. Jun heard the rushed steps, and stopped everything he was doing. He turned to look over at the shore, but he didn't see anyone, so he frowned and looked at Kazuko.  
  
"Who was that?", he asked, even when he already suspected who it had been.  
  
Kazuko shrugged.  
  
"Just a child"  
  
She tried to kiss Jun's neck to continue what they had started, but Jun unwrapped her legs and arms from around his body, and quickly made his way out of the river, dressing himself as fast as he could.  
  
Kazuko frowned, and clicked her tongue.  
  
"What are you doing?", she protested. "You can't leave me here like this!"  
  
"I have something important to take care of"  
  
Jun ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and entered the house without his usual greeting. His clothes were soaked, as he hadn't dried himself off before putting them back on, and he was barefoot, so his feet were dirty, but he didn't care. He immediately rushed down the corridor, calling for his wife.  
  
"Satoko!", he opened the kitchen, then the bedroom. "Satoko! Where are you?!"  
  
He looked in the small bedroom, but she wasn't there, and the door of the bathroom was open, so he could see no one was inside there either. Jun snorted and clicked his tongue as he went back to the corridor. She wasn't in the house, so she was probably running around the forest again, but he wouldn't leave her alone this time. He cared too much about Satoko now to run the risk of losing her.  
  
"Silly girl...", he whispered.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the house, Jun heard something hit the floor. He stopped and turned around. The sound had come from Satoko's dressing room. He quickly made his way back down the corridor, and opened the door to find his wife packing all of her belongings. She was crying, her breathing was heavy, and her hands trembled as she quickly folded her clothes and threw them inside a suitcase.  
  
"Satoko", Jun said, approaching her to hold her hand. "Satoko, listen..."  
  
"Don't touch me!", she exclaimed, abruptly moving away from him. "You're worse than scum!"  
  
Jun's eyes widened and he froze for a second, but then reacted right away and wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to stop her. Satoko tried to twist in his arms, but she was crying so much that she didn't have enough strength to fight him, and soon she was lying limp and helpless in Jun's arms.  
  
"Let me go...", she said. "You're an awful person..."  
  
Satoko's words were breaking Jun's heart.  
  
Seeing her in such a miserable state made him realize that he didn't want to see her suffer ever again. Satoko was so cute, cheerful, delicate, and small, and he had been hurting her over and over the past few months. She was right. He was an awful person.  
  
Jun held Satoko tight against his chest, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Words can't express how sorry I am", he whispered. "I wish I could go back in time, Satoko... and fix this. I don't want to see you cry. It's... so painful..."  
  
"We were happy, Jun. We were doing just fine...", she said in tears. "You said you wouldn't disappoint me again, but they were just empty words"  
  
Jun closed his eyes in frustration. Satoko had more than acceptable reasons to think he wasn't being true when he'd said those words. He kept messing things up, so he understood that she didn't trust anything he said anymore.  
  
"I know it's impossible for you to trust me again", he said. "I know this is the second time I've made a big mistake, but please... don't leave... I will stay in the small bedroom, you can have the big one, and I won't bother you... Just... don't leave me, Satoko... I beg you..."  
  
"She's a liar"  
  
Kazuko's voice came from the doorway.  
  
"What?", Jun frowned, still holding Satoko in his arms.  
  
"She's trying to make you feel guilty, portraying you as the bad guy, but ask her who came to visit this morning, while you were out"  
  
Jun sighed.  
  
"Kazuko, I understand you're hurt", he said. "But saying such things isn't nice"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?", she insisted.  
  
Jun looked at Satoko, who was staring down at the floor in silence.  
  
"It was just Aiba who came this morning, right?", Jun asked her.  
  
Satoko didn't reply.  
  
"Right?", Jun insisted.  
  
"Sakurai Sho came to visit", she confessed. "But it was only for a few minutes"  
  
"Right", Kazuko snorted. "And who was it that sent him a message through Aiba?"  
  
"Me", Satoko replied, looking at Jun. "I sent him a message, but that was months ago, after the incident between us. I felt desperate, and couldn't think about anything else"  
  
Jun frowned. His expression was hurt.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? When we said we would try again with our relationship, I thought you would tell me about the important things"  
  
"It wasn't important, Jun. I never imagined Sho would come all the way out here"  
  
"Yeah, sure", Kazuko rolled her eyes. "That's why you asked Aiba to tell him that you still loved him and that you'd find a way to escape"  
  
Satoko turned to Kazuko with a furious expression on her face.  
  
"Shut your mouth, woman! You are in my house, under my roof, and it's my husband you're trying to steal, so at least show me some respect"  
  
Kazuko blinked, but soon she was smirking again.  
  
"Yeah, I am a woman. Which is why he prefers me, child"  
  
Satoko frowned.  
  
"Enough, seriously"  
  
She released herself from Jun's arms, and walked to Kazuko with a determined expression, pointing her index finger straight at her.  
  
"You aren't going to achieve your goal, devil-woman. Get out!", she pointed to the door. "I don't want trash in my home! Leave! Now!"  
  
Kazuko didn't move, and defied Satoko with her eyes.  
  
"And if I refuse?", she said.  
  
"Then I will have to force you out with my own hands"  
  
Kazuko slapped Satoko.  
  
"You and what army, bitch?"  
  
Satoko was about to push Kazuko to the front door, even pull her down the corridor by her hair if necessary, but Jun got in between the two women, taking Kazuko by her wrist and pulling her to the door himself.  
  
"It's enough, Kazuko", he said.  
  
"What?!", Kazuko couldn't believe what was happening. "She's the one who cheated on you! I only came here to make you happy, Jun. You told me you wanted to marry me, and gave me that ring. I still have it!"  
  
"What happened between me and Satoko is none of your business", Jun firmly replied. "I don't like your attitude today"  
  
They reached the door, where Kazuko turned around to face him.  
  
"I thought you loved me..."  
  
Jun stared at her.  
  
"Things have changed, Kazuko. I have a new life now"  
  
"Is that little girl better than me?", her lower lip started to tremble. "Tell me! Is she that good?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't slept with her"  
  
"You didn't...?", Kazuko's eyes widened. "What is with you, Jun?!"  
  
"I don't know... I just... want to be with her..."  
  
Kazuko snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine", she said. "Stay with your little girl. I'll find myself a real man!"  
  
"Kazuko..."  
  
"You will regret this decision, Jun. She won't make you happy"  
  
Jun sighed.  
  
"Goodbye", Kazuko said, clenching her fists.  
  
She immediately turned around, and ran to the woods.  
  
Jun would've liked to have been able to make Kazuko understand that feelings aren't something anyone can control. During the six months he'd been living with Satoko, a lot of things had happened, both good and bad, and he now felt a strong bond with his wife. His heart was confused, but he knew that he wanted to stay in that house with her.  
  
"Jun..."  
  
Satoko's voice behind his back made Jun turn around.  
  
"Thank you", she said.  
  
"I didn't do it for you", he replied. "I'm going to take a bath"  
  
Jun passed by Satoko without even looking at her.  
  
Satoko felt awful. She had said all of those terrible things to Jun, when she had been the one trying to get back with her old partner first, and not fulfilling her duties as a wife. If she hadn't been so stubborn, Jun wouldn't feel the need to be with another woman.  
  
She covered her face with her hands, and cried in silence.


	5. Beautiful

_**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))_  
 _ Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling._  
 __A/N : Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

Jun spent more than an hour in the _ofuro_ that night.  
  
He hadn't liked the way Kazuko had left and how upset she looked. After all, they had been together for quite some time, and he had even planned on marrying her before he was forced to marry Satoko, but his heart told him he had to stay with his wife. He didn't understand it. If she were any other girl, he would've left right away after finding out that she had told another man that she loved him, but there was something about Satoko that made Jun weak since the first night they'd spent together in the joint house.  
  
As much as Jun tried, he couldn't understand why he felt so attracted to her, or why he was so incredibly jealous of the man who had come to visit her. This had never happened to him before. He had always been the one to cause jealousy in other men since most women were naturally attracted to him. This time, however, it was he who felt uneasy, thinking about the possibility of his partner loving someone else. It was driving him crazy. Their relationship had been doing well the past few months, but that night Satoko sat crying alone in the darkness, because she missed her home and Sakurai, still lingered in his thoughts.  
  
When he finished in the bathroom, Jun changed into his pajamas, and went to the main bedroom to grab his slippers. Satoko was already in bed, lying on her side, peacefully resting. Jun thought she must've been exhausted after all the crying she'd done that afternoon in his arms. He sighed, wondering if they would ever manage to become a normal couple that loved and cared for each other, as he walked to the door, trying carefully not to waken Satoko. His wife shifted in bed, and slowly opened her eyes, looking at him. Her sleepy expression was so adorable that Jun forgot about his jealousy for a moment, and smiled.  
  
"Jun?", she asked.  
  
"I only came for my slippers", he whispered.  
  
Satoko frowned, confused by the situation, mainly because she was still half asleep.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Jun couldn't help but chuckle. She was too cute.  
  
"I'm going to sleep in the other bedroom"  
  
"Ah, I see", she yawned. "You can stay here. I'm not angry with you anymore"  
  
Jun blinked.  
  
"I know that you loved her, but you still protected me this afternoon. And well, you're a man. You're the weaker sex when it comes to physical attraction, so…I understand why you acted the way you did"  
  
Jun blinked again, and stared at Satoko. He remembered that he was supposed to be the one who was angry, so for a moment, he was about to turn and leave to the small bedroom, but then he looked at the lovely girl lying on the bed, and he decided to stay with her.  
  
Satoko looked at her husband as he got into bed.  
  
" _Oyasumi nasai_ ", she said.  
  
" _Oyasumi_ ", he replied.  
  
Weeks passed, and Satoko tried to act normally, as if nothing was going on. She took care of Jun the same as usual, but talked to him a lot more, especially during their meals together. Jun would reply occasionally and actually follow the conversation, they would even laugh together, but other times he wouldn't even reply. When they had been getting along for a couple of days, it seemed as if he suddenly remembered that he was angry, and went back to frowning and acting moody. Satoko wanted to believe that it was just a matter of time until he got over it, but sometimes her soul just felt too tired and lonely.  
  
Time continued to pass by, and the young couple's relationship had progressed so slowly that Satoko wanted to scream out in frustration. She wanted to stay by Jun's side, but life in the mountains wasn't easy when they were the only two people living there, and Jun refused to speak with her. Fortunately, Aiba still came to deliver supplies at least twice a week, and that's what helped keep Satoko sane. She didn't like to bother the young man with her troubles, but sometimes things just became too much for her to handle, and she needed to get them off of her chest.  
  
Aiba had a bubbly personality. He always tried to give her a positive point of view, but what Satoko appreciated most about him was his generosity. He would always make time to listen to her, and it soon reached the point where she didn't even have to ask for his time anymore. Aiba would naturally ask her how she was feeling, willing to listen to her for as long as she needed, and that was something Satoko would never be able to thank him enough for.  
  
" _Ohayou_ , Satoko-chan~"  
  
It was a beautiful day, and Satoko was sitting on a bench outside of the house that morning. She looked up when she heard the cheerful greeting, and smiled, closing the notebook on her lap as she stood up.  
  
"Aiba-chan!"  
  
Satoko still felt strange addressing him in that way, but he had insisted on it.  
  
"How are you this morning?" he asked, approaching her with his radiant smile.  
  
"I'm feeling better than I was a few days ago. Thanks for listening to me"  
  
"You know it's no problem. It must get lonely here, with only your husband and no neighbors or friends to talk to", he said. "Anyway, what's that you've got there?"  
  
"Ah, this?", she looked down at the notebook in her hand. "It's just something I've been using since I arrived here"  
  
"Is it a diary?!", Aiba exclaimed.  
  
Satoko chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"It isn't exactly the best paper, but I use it for drawing"  
  
"You draw?!", Aiba's eyes widened and sparkled. "Really?! So you're an artist, Satoko-chan?"  
  
"Not at all, but I enjoy painting. It relaxes me"  
  
"Would you mind if I took a look at your drawings? Please! I would really love to see them!"  
  
Satoko blushed, but nodded.  
  
"Sure", she said, handing the notebook to Aiba.  
  
The young man opened it and his eyes widened again as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"These are great, Satoko-chan!", he looked up at her. "Have you shown them to your husband?"  
  
Satoko shook her head.  
  
"You should, I think he would like to see them"  
  
"I'll think about it", she said.  
  
Aiba stared at her and closed the notebook.  
  
"How long has it been since you last went for a walk, Satoko-chan?"  
  
"Eh?", she was surprised by the sudden question. "I don't know. Four months? Maybe five? I can't really remember"  
  
"That long?!", Aiba was shocked.  
  
Satoko nodded as she lowered her head.  
  
"The last time I went was with my husband. It was still springtime"  
  
"Spring?! But it's nearing the end of October now!"  
  
"I know...", she said in a small voice.  
  
"You know, the trees are looking especially beautiful this fall, and I wouldn't like for you to miss seeing their beauty", Aiba held up the notebook in his hand. "I saw how much you love them"  
  
"It's all right", Satoko replied. "Besides, I don't have anyone to see them with, and I'd rather not go alone. I'd start remembering home, and I'd just end up feeling miserable"  
  
"I see", Aiba pouted.  
  
"It's okay, really. I'm happy admiring at them from the house"  
  
"I'll take you for a walk next time!"  
  
The young man made a determined face, which made Satoko chuckle.  
  
"Thank you, Aiba-chan", she smiled. "You're too kind"  
  
"It'll be my pleasure to walk with such a beautiful lady"  
  
Aiba helped Satoko carry the supplies inside the house. She left her notebook on the living room table while she and Aiba went to put all of the groceries away, then she thanked him for his help, and the young man left. Satoko then went about the rest of her daily chores, cleaning the kitchen and bathroom, and then went outside to tend to the small garden behind the house. There were only a few flowers and plants there, but Satoko loved it anyway, and enjoyed taking care of it.  
  
"So you were here"  
  
Jun's voice startled her.  
  
"Ah, Jun", Satoko smiled. "I wasn't expecting you back so early"  
  
"It's after one"  
  
"Really?!", she said, quickly taking off her gardening gloves. "I got distracted!"  
  
Satoko tried to walk to the house, but Jun grabbed her wrist, making her turn around.  
  
"I saw your drawings, Satoko", he said in a gentle tone. "Your notebook was on the table in the living room; I thought it was the one you use to keep the list of supplies to request from Aiba, so I opened it to add something, but I found your drawings instead. I swear it wasn't my intention to invade your privacy, but I couldn't stop going through the pages. You have a real gift"  
  
She shyly looked away, and smiled.  
  
"It just a hobby that helps to keep my mind distracted"  
  
Jun was silent for a long while, he was intently staring at her in a very intense way. She had never seen that look on her husband's face before, and it caused a shiver to travel down her spine while an intense heat flushed across her cheeks.  
  
"I have...", she cleared her throat. "I have to... make lunch... or we won't eat today..."  
  
Releasing herself from Jun's grip was easier than Satoko had thought it would be. She only had to pull a little and he let go, so she took a moment to stand there, looking at Jun, trying to read his expression. As she walked back to the house, she wondered what was going on with him. His behavior was strange, and it had her confused.  
  
Jun took a little more than twenty minutes to follow his wife inside the house. When he walked into the kitchen, Satoko was preparing the table for lunch. She looked up when she heard him enter the room, and showed him a gentle smile. Jun only stared at her in silence, just as he had done minutes earlier in the garden. Satoko didn't know how to act around him anymore. Jun's deep eyes fixated on her made her feel naked and vulnerable.  
  
"Lunch is almost done", she tried to break the ice.  
  
"Forget about lunch", he replied. "When did you start watching me?"  
  
"Eh?", Satoko blinked, confused. "Watching you?"  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
"There were a lot of drawings of me in your notebook, in poses and gestures I didn't even know that I had made"  
  
"Ah", Satoko blushed, but giggled. "I'm just observant by nature, I haven't been watching you on purpose. I like to draw things around me, especially the things I like"  
  
"You like me?"  
  
Satoko's cheeks changed from a light shade of pink to bright red.  
  
"Very much", she nodded.  
  
Jun gave no reply.  
  
Satoko approached him to reach out, and gently caressed his face. Jun smiled at the feeling of her touch, and leaned into her hand, rubbing his cheek against her palm. Satoko stared at him, thinking about how handsome he looked at that moment, and stood on tiptoe to gently press her lips to his. Jun's eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, tilting his head slightly to kiss her back.  
  
"Let me love you", she whispered. "It's been five months. All this time, I've been trying to reach your heart, but there's a wall around you. Let me be the wife you deserve"  
  
"Why didn't you run away with Sakurai after seeing me in the river with Kazuko?", Jun asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"I had rejected him, but I wouldn't have run away even if I'd had the chance, Jun. I don't know when this started, but...", Satoko took Jun's hand and placed it on her chest, staring into his eyes. "Can you feel that?"  
  
They both sat silent as Jun felt Satoko's heart beating fast inside her chest, and he knew he couldn't continue his charade. All those months, he had been jealous, full of insecurities that wouldn't allow him to open his heart, but none of it made sense anymore. He loved her. He was crazy about the girl who showed her most intimate and feminine side only to him, at night, when they were alone.  
  
Aiba Masaki wouldn't have to take Satoko for that walk to see the trees in the end. Now that Jun knew of Satoko's passion for them, he would take her every day for a walk, and spend hours watching her as she skillfully traced lines across the paper. Patience wasn't Jun's strong point, but he loved to watch his beautiful wife while she was immersed in her favorite hobby.  
  
As days grew colder, Satoko asked Aiba to bring more blankets to keep them warm, and some extra candles for when they ran out of oil for the lamps. November passed by in a flash, and soon it was Satoko's birthday. She didn't know if Jun had made any plans, but she definitely wanted to do something special. Something that Jun would remember for the rest of his life, since it was also their first wedding anniversary.  
  
While Jun was taking his bath that day, Satoko prepared the bedroom. She folded a blanket in half and placed it at the end of the bed, and used a few candles to create a romantic atmosphere. She had already taken her bath, and changed into her night clothes, but this time, they were a bit different from her usual attire. Fortunately, her mother had the intuition to include a few alluring combinations among her wardrobe, figuring she would want to be intimate with Jun at some point. Satoko had decided to wear a silky robe over her outfit though. She felt a little awkward walking around the house in such enticing clothes.  
  
Once everything was ready, she sat down on the bed and waited. She was so nervous she thought she might be sick at one point and she couldn't stop fidgeting impatiently. The minutes that passed felt more like hours to her, but when she heard Jun finally open the bathroom door and walking to his dressing room, her heart began to pound like crazy. It felt like it was going to jump out of her chest as she quickly took off her robe and got ready for her husband.  
  
Jun changed into his pajamas, and took a large, flat box out of one of his drawers. Aiba had brought it for him two weeks ago, and he had been keeping it there secretly, hidden amongst his clothes, waiting for the big day. He smiled, like a child with a new pair of shoes, and walked to the bedroom he shared with his wife, holding the box behind his back. But when he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Satoko was sitting on the bed, in a suggestive pose, waiting for him.


	6. Future

_**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))_  
 _ Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling._  
A/N: Thanks to my dear [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[**furokugal**](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/) for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

Jun almost dropped the box he was holding.  
  
Satoko was lying on the bed, wearing a nightgown that hugged all the curves on her young body. Jun couldn't take his eyes off of her as she ran her hand up her shapely legs to her waist, and flirtatiously fluttered her lashes, inviting him to join her.  
  
"I have... a present...", he said, revealing the box he'd been hiding behind his back.  
  
"Oh, thank you!", Satoko replied.  
  
She was so nervous that her hands were trembling, but she managed to show him a smile. Jun approached the bed and sat down next to Satoko, handing her the present. She opened it, and her face immediately lit up when she saw the contents of the box.  
  
"Jun! They're beautiful!"  
  
"Happy birthday", he said.  
  
There were several different brushes of various sizes, all handmade, with her name inscribed in shiny little blue stones on the handles. Beside them were paints in a number of colors that were hard to find, along with some other material for her to use when drawing.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?", she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "These colors are so rare!"  
  
"Aiba helped me", he chuckled. "Do you like them?"  
  
"I love them", she smiled. "Thank you"  
  
"There is some canvas on the way, and I ordered some sketchbooks, so you won't have to use that old notebook anymore"  
  
Her heart was beating with happiness.  
  
Satoko set the box aside, and hugged her husband enthusiastically.  
  
"You didn't have to do all this", she whispered.  
  
Jun wrapped his arms around Satoko's waist and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to", he said. "For all the times I made you cry"  
  
Satoko moved a little away from Jun, to look him in the eye.  
  
"I have a present for you too"  
  
"A present?", he blinked. "Why?"  
  
"It's our wedding anniversary"  
  
Jun caressed Satoko's waist, where his hand was resting.  
  
"You didn't have to buy me anything", he said with a warm smile.  
  
Satoko shook her head.  
  
"I didn't buy anything", she replied, pressing her body against his. "But I think it's time... I started acting like a good wife..."  
  
Jun understood her without the need for more words.  
  
The warm smile turned into a smirk as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She curled her arms around his neck and played with the short hair at the back of his neck. Jun deepened the kiss, and Satoko moaned as she placed both hands on his cheeks, doing her best to follow his rhythm. Her husband gently leaned forward so that she was now completely laid back on the bed, and he continued attacking her mouth, becoming increasingly eager.  
  
Satoko pulled away for some air, but Jun didn't stop and kissed his way to her earlobe, which became trapped between a hot, wet tongue and eager lips, evoking a sensation that went straight between Satoko's legs and had her moaning again. Jun licked along the shell of her ear, and she arched her back at the feeling.  
  
"Jun...", she sighed with pleasure.  
  
Satoko felt her husband placing his hand on her waist. He then ran it slowly down her hip and thigh to the front of her underwear, but he didn't stop there for very long. He just rubbed his fingers over the fabric for a moment, and went back up to her waist, but that alone was enough to make Satoko shiver. Jun smirked and he pressed his body against his wife's, moving his hips in his search for friction.  
  
"Are you all right?", he asked.  
  
She immediately nodded.  
  
"I like it", she replied.  
  
"Then help me with this", Jun said, beginning to unbutton the top of his pajamas.  
  
Satoko reached out to finish unbuttoning Jun's shirt, then took it off and gazed at his bare chest. Noticing how her cheeks turned pink, Jun smiled, stroking her hair and caressing her face.  
  
"You can touch me", he said.  
  
She nodded, looking nervous, but slowly reached out to place her hand on Jun's chest.  
  
"Don't be afraid", he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you"  
  
Satoko looked at him for a moment and smiled.  
  
"I know", she said.  
  
She reached out with her other hand, this time to grab the waistband of Jun's pants and pulled them down. Jun shifted to help her, using his feet to kick them onto the floor along with his shirt, while he captured her lips in another passionate kiss and ran his fingertips across her body, tracing every curve, feeling every inch.  
  
Hands flew over skin, eagerly, impatiently, almost desperately, and lips followed shortly after them. They were hungry for each other, but Jun knew it was Satoko's first time, and he didn't want her to have a painful experience. Caresses, kisses, the exchange of feelings, everything was gentle, but passionate that night.  
  
They wound up lying in bed, next to one another. They were both lying on their sides, staring at each other, with Jun's hand resting on Satoko's waist. She reached out and brushed the sweaty bangs off his forehead.  
  
"Did you like your gift?", she asked.  
  
"I loved it", he said. "You're so beautiful, Satoko..."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"You know, I think I want to give our families the heir that they want"  
  
"Eh?!", Jun sat up and looked at her. "Are you serious?!"  
  
Satoko nodded.  
  
"We should ask our families to allow us to return to the city then", he said. "This is no place for a pregnant woman. You'll need a doctor to check on you regularly, and help in case something unexpected happens"  
  
"I'm not pregnant yet", she chuckled.  
  
Jun sighed, but ended up chuckling with her.  
  
"Sorry", he leaned in and kissed his wife's lips. "I guess we'll have to fix that first"  
  
"Yes, but… I don't think I can try again today", she blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us"  
  
Satoko smiled and caressed Jun's face.  
  
"I love you", she said.  
  
Jun laid down, wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you too", he replied.  
  
It took them a whole year, but Jun and Satoko were finally happy.  
  
After that first night together, they were intimate quite often. They enjoyed the feeling closeness to each other, and Satoko loved how Jun could be romantic and passionate at the same, however, their main purpose was adding a new member to their family. A child that would represent the union of the two households and the bond between Jun and Satoko.  
  
A few months later, Satoko began to feel sick. At first, she thought she had caught a cold, which happened very often during winter, but now she had been throwing up for nearly two weeks and only felt like sleeping all day long. Jun started to worry because she looked much too pale and her sickness wasn't getting any better, so he sent a letter to his parents through Aiba. He asked them for advice, since he felt responsible for Satoko's well-being as her husband, and begged them to reply as soon as possible because he was afraid that Satoko's condition was growing worse.  
  
A carriage was sent that afternoon, and the driver brought a letter with him, in which Jun's parents ordered him to bring Satoko back home right away. They would send word to her parents to let them know of the situation, and have them call for their family doctor. Jun began to fear the worst. He went to wake Satoko, who had been taking a nap, and ushered her to the carriage as quickly as he could. Satoko was still convinced she only had a minor illness, so she felt that Jun was being a little extreme, but he wouldn't listen to her, so she just gave up fighting him. After all, it probably was best to see a doctor, since she wanted to get over whatever this sickness was, as soon as possible.  
  
When they arrived at Satoko's house, Jun helped her out of the carriage and they walked to the house. She continued to insist she was only tired, but Jun didn't want to take any chances. Satoko's mother ran to the front door when she had word they'd arrived, and took Satoko to her old bedroom, where she helped her change into some warm pajamas, and got her in bed while they waited for the doctor.  
  
"He's on his way, my dear", her mother said as she caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be just fine"  
  
"I know, mother. I'm just a little tired"  
  
"Get some rest in the meantime", she smiled. "I don't think he'll be very long"  
  
The doctor arrived a few minutes later to check on Satoko's condition, and Jun insisted on waiting at the Ohno household. When the doctor finished his exam and went downstairs, Jun immediately stood up and ran to ask him about his wife. The doctor just smiled and looked at Satoko's mother, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Jun-kun", his mother-in-law called to him. "Satoko is waiting for you upstairs. You can go and see her now"  
  
Jun didn't waste a second.  
  
He rushed upstairs and knocked Satoko's door.  
  
"Come in", she said.  
  
Jun opened the door, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"How are you feeling?", he asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Better than ever", she said, patting the spot beside her. "Come here"  
  
Jun approached Satoko's bed and sat down on the edge.  
  
"So you aren't sick anymore?"  
  
"I'm not sick, Jun", she smiled, reaching out to hold his hand. "I'm pregnant"  
  
Jun blinked.  
  
"Pregnant...", he repeated with a wide smile on his face. "You aren't sick! So that's why you weren't getting better!"  
  
He couldn't hold back his excitement and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Satoko chuckled.  
  
"Oh my God!", Jun exclaimed. "This is... This is wonderful!"  
  
"It's a miracle, right?"  
  
"It is a miracle", he nodded. "But we can't possibly go back to the joint house"  
  
"My mother said that we could stay here"  
  
"Here?", Jun frowned. "With your family?"  
  
His wife nodded.  
  
"My mother can help us when the baby is born"  
  
"I guess there's no other choice then"  
  
Satoko chuckled and moved aside on the bed, making room for Jun. He lay down beside her, over the covers, and snuggled against her. She smiled and stroked his hair. Jun had an independent and strong personality, but he was also insecure, and sometimes, he just needed to curl up and feel loved.  
  
About six months later, Satoko gave birth to their first child, a healthy baby boy they named Ryuhei. Jun was by her side for as long as he was allowed. He wanted to stay with his wife to support her and see his son come into the world, so he became angry when he was forced to leave the room, but as soon as he saw that little person in his mother's arms, he forgot about everything else.  
  
Jun was still very young. He didn't know much about life, and even less about fatherhood or babies, but the moment he held Ryuhei in his arms, he knew that he loved him. No matter how many years passed by, where he went, or what he decided to do in the future, Jun knew that he would always love him.  
  
Jun and Satoko decided to stay at the Ohno household at least during the first year of Ryuhei's life. Satoko wanted to be a good mother to her baby, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it alone. She needed her mother there to teach her the things she needed to know. Jun never enjoyed living with Satoko's family. He was used to living alone with his wife, so he had wanted to move his family to their own place, but he set that idea aside for his wife, and accepted to stay with the Ohno's during the first year of Ryuhei's life.  
  
Two months before Ryuhei's first birthday, Satoko found out that she was pregnant with her second child. Jun had been dying to leave the Ohno household and get back to life with his wife, but Satoko was more important than his feelings, and he knew it would be hard for her to care for Ryuhei, who was still just a baby, when she felt tired and sick again.  
  
"Jun", Satoko said one night.  
  
Ryuhei had finally fallen asleep, so they had gone to bed as well.  
  
"What is it?", he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About all of this. I know you don't like it here"  
  
"We've already talked about this before", Jun said. "You and the children are the most important thing to me. I don't mind staying here if that's what is best for the three of you"  
  
"Once the baby is born, we can move out"  
  
"We don't have to move right away, Satoko. If you need help with the children, we can stay here for as long as you need it"  
  
"I think I'm ready to take care of the children without my mother's help", she said. "I've learned a lot from her this past year"  
  
"You don't have to force yourself"  
  
"I want to do this, Jun. My mother isn't going to live forever to help take care of however many children I decide to have. So, I think it's time for us to start living on our own again."  
  
Jun smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know that's what I want, so if you say you're ready, then it's already decided"  
  
"Thank you", she smiled back, leaning in to kiss his lips.  
  
When Satoko gave birth to their second child, a girl, she and her husband decided to name her Sayuri. The couple moved out of the Ohno household once Satoko had recovered from the birth, and they began a brand new life in a house their families had jointly bought for them. The two children kept Satoko busy, especially as Sayuri got older, but that didn't stop them from having a third child. A girl they named Misae.  
  
Jun and Satoko were still young, but both of them had changed a lot. The two youngsters who were sent to the joint house four years ago didn't exist anymore. They were now two adults who had formed a family, however, that year they spent living together on their own would be forever etched in their hearts.  
  
That house in the mountains would always be the special place that only they knew.


End file.
